


Bastille Day: After Credits

by captain_pihkal



Series: Gun In Your Mouth Series [1]
Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: After credits, Car washing, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_pihkal/pseuds/captain_pihkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after credit scene we were all hoping for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastille Day: After Credits

Michael groaned, who knew Europe got this hot in summer?  
Cussing, he dunked the sponge back into the bucket, squeezing it out and slapping it onto the sun-warmed hood of the armored car he was currently wiping down, spreading the soapy water in wide motions.

"You know.." Briar said, expression closed off but vaguely smug. "I didn't think you were a booty shorts kind of guy."

Michael snapped, throwing the sponge as hard as he could in Briar's vague direction.

"It's part of the job." He snapped, lowering his voice mockingly to mimic his....whatever Briar was to him... Briar's voice. "You gotta wear the uniform hurr hurr hurr." He mocked. "You said you'd shoot me in the _mouth_ if I didn't put them on."

"Oh I'll shoot _something_  in your mouth if you keep up that tone." Briar replied.

That took the wind out of him. "What?!" Michael spluttered. "That.... I'm .... That's sexual harassment!" He said smugly, finding his footing again.

"You don't work for me, Buttercup."

"Oh well, that's okay then?!" Michael asked. He picked the sponge back up.

"I can't believe you brought a chair out here for this. They don't even have those in the lobby, that's from like... the third floor." He grumbled, going back to washing the car. "Your file didn't say you were a pervert."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come, I'm claiming this fandom. Next up: The missing scene that made Michael act like an angry ex.


End file.
